En Los Confines De La Tierra
by Pale Brunnette 17
Summary: Anna se ha perdido en un sopor a lujuria y destrucción. El calor es sobrecojedor, y su cuerpo suda con cada respiro compartido. ¿Dónde ha caído? ¿Quién es su tan lascivo captor? Descúbrelo y sumérgete en lo que podría ser la más larga noche de Anna HxA


**En Los Confines de La Tierra****1**

**Por: **_**Pale Brunette**__** 17**_

_Muy Bue__nas Noches mis __queridos lectores. Aquí les presento mi primer fic, en la historia de fan fiction. La verdad nunca me vi realmente interesada en escribir un fic de este tipo hasta que la experiencia misma me incitó a plasmar sensaciones similares en papel, por lo que hoy, mis queridos lectores, les presento una especie de preludio erótico o mal llamado LEMON jeje, a lo que podría ser una historia. Ojalá la historia en sí sea de su agrado. Siendo este mi primer fic, espero con ansias sus críticas al respecto._

_Bueno pues, aquí les dejo mi historia, donde Anna misteriosamente ha aparecido en lo que parece la cueva en donde El Espíritu del Fuego ha sido engendrado, con un acompañante a quien la lujuria consume y enloquece. Suerte! Y Disfruten._

**PRIMER FRAGMENTO: "Ignorancia y Expectación"**

"Oh, Deliciosa" Se oía sisear intensa y profundamente, resquebrajando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su víctima, cautivándola a ella y la estancia en un sopor a negrura y picardía, invadiendo cada pétalo de vida y destruyendo la paz en lo oscuro. Las siluetas giraban en torno a un fuego cósmico y pérfido, el cual calentaba a sus presas y les poseía en un vértigo ensordecedor, corroyendo sus mentes y mutándolas en seres sin corazón y vida, poseedoras de espíritu lujurioso y destructor. Era en aquella estancia, donde el espíritu de fuego había concebido su mortal morada, en la cual danzaba la pareja en un desenfreno de desesperanza y desesperación. El joven pelinegro gozaba a su víctima, saboreando cada confín de su cuerpo y degustando su miedo e ingenuidad. La consumía lenta y exquisitamente con la mirada, y le obligaba a seguir su baile de cortejo, mientras la presa yacía inerme y solitaria entre sus brazos de devorador. La joven rubia soñaba entre los brazos del hijo del fuego, sudando su destino, sin tener real conciencia de lo que realmente podría suceder. Él se divertía bajo su ignorancia, y se dedicaba a corromper su sueño arrancándole agudos gemidos con sutiles caricias en su cuerpo inexperto. "Déjame complacerte, oh soberana de mis deseos" y al susurrar estas palabras al oído de la mujer, ella despertó de su ingenuidad, jadeando. "Nos volvemos a encontrar, Anna", musitó un lujurioso Hao, quien ante la mirada atónita y embriagada de la joven no pudo más que forzar un beso entre sus labios. "Diosa de mis deseos, por fin serás completamente mía" Y la besó hasta arrancarle el suspiro de vida. La joven gimió, intentando de huir, pero pronto se sometió a corresponder las caricias del hombre. Anna no comprendía bien la situación, se hallaba en un completo sopor a droga, debido al calor de la estancia y la seducción de Hao. "Qué...¿qué hago aquí?" Y al sentir su cuerpo desnudo reaccionó de manera automática. La joven saltó como pudo de los brazos de Hao y trató de liberar su aura al máximo, mas no pudo, puesto que algo en la estancia se lo negaba. "¿Qué diablos es este lugar?" gimió ella desesperada, intentado con sus manos cubrir su desnudez y luchando por mantener el control. "¡¿Pero qué me haz hecho, Hao?!" Hao sonrió malignamente y se incorporó con lentitud. "Nada, solo quise jugar con tu cuerpo un rato, pero claro, sin que te des cuenta no tiene ninguna gracia. - Yo quiero escucharte gritar, sufrir por mi nombre" Y se acercó sutilmente enajenado hacia su cuerpo y tomándole por la cintura le susurró al oído: "Ahora, eres mía, te he capturado y traído a mi primera morada para cumplir mi sueño de crear un descendiente digno de seguir mis pasos cuando ya no esté. Siento que la vida se escapa de apoco, efímera, se deleita en arrebatarme aquello por lo que tanto luché. Pero no permitiré que me juegue mal esta vez. Esta vez, venceré a mi destino y engendrarás por mí a mi sucesor."Le mordió la oreja y sus dedos comenzaron a incursionar por su cuerpo, aferrándose fuertemente a su íntima, con tal fuerza que Anna no pudo menos que gritar y forcejear sin resultado por libertad, ahogando el gemido enloquecedor que rabiaba por salir de su boca.. "Te he deseado desde que te vi en brazos de aquel insignificante pedazo de humano que es mi hermano, y hoy, lograré desquitar todas mis fantasías en tu cuerpo" Con ello la besó profundamente y la lanzó fuertemente al piso. "Ahora sabrás de lo que verdaderamente está hecho el espíritu del fuego"

_Suena muy inconcluso, no? Pronto he de darle una continuación. Hasta entonces, les dejo esto para que saboreen un poco de lo que escribo._

_Muchas Gracias por leer! Y nos vemos pronto._

_Acepto gustosa los reviews!_

_PD: La verdad, nunca me imaginé escribiendo en Fan Fiction hasta hoy. Se ve muy divertido, esperemos como va, jejeje. Hasta entonces, un beso!_


End file.
